Spring Freckles
by Moomooyashi
Summary: Daehyun adalah seorang vampir yang ingin menjalani hidup sebagai manusia biasa dan ia tidak menyangka kehidupannya seperti ini.
1. Chapter 1

**Title :** Spring Freckles

**Cast :** Youngjae, Daehyun (Daejae)

**Chapter :** 1

**Author Note :** err… mungkin masih aneh dan canggung. Terinspirasi dari sebuah manhwa yang judulnya Orange Maralade*. Tapi tentunya nggak sama. Sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya….

Youngjae yang baru keluar dari pintu gerbang sekolahnya ia melangkah dengan gontai kearah halte yang jaraknya lumayan jauh. Nilai ulangan yang memburuk membuat moodnya menghilang entah kemana. Mana sekarang ia harus pulang dengan menempuh bus dilanjutkan dengan berjalan kaki.

Halte bus tampak ramai. Youngjae agak tidak nyaman berdiri menunggu bus karena ada beberapa pasang mata memperhatikannya. Beruntung busnya cepat datang ia jadi agak lega. Tetapi kelegaannya menguap ketika melihat dalam bus yang penuh. Tidak sepenuhnya penuh sih, hanya tidak ada tempat duduk tersisa. Padahal ia ingin duduk di dekat jendela dan merasakan angin semilir menyentuh wajahnya untuk menghilangkan stresnya minggu-minggu ini. Ia pun menaruh tangannya di pengangan bus sebelum orang lain menyentuhnya karena, kemudian setelah ia berada di dalam ada lagi orang yang memasuki bus. Seseorang tampak mengambil posisi berdiri di sebelahnya. Youngjae tak mau menatapnya sehingga pandangannya kebawah. Ia malah menatap seragam yang persis dengan miliknya dan tangan orang itu yang terlihat pucat. Kulitnya memang agak cokelat tetapi terkesan pucat. Youngjae jadi agak tertarik dengan identitas orang tersebut kemudian memberanikan diri mengangkat wajahnya. Tanpa sengaja pandangan mereka bertemu, namun hanya sekilas karena orang tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangan begitu juga Youngjae.

Bus mulai berjalan. Mereka pun agak terdorong ke belakang. Youngjae merasa agak canggung sekarang dan mencari pengalihan lain. Sementara orang di sebelahnya tampak cuek sambil menatap pemandangan luar jendela di samping.

Youngjae pun memutuskan untuk memikirkan hasil ulangannya lagi. Meskipun itu membuat migrainnya makin menjadi. Tetapi hal itu cukup ampuh untuk melupakan pikiran negatifnya-walau dengan pikiran negative lain. Bus berhenti lagi di halte selanjutnya membuat penumpang agak terdorong ke depan. Begitu pula dengan Youngjae ia menutup matanya ketika orang yang ada disebelahnya itu mendorongnya kedepan. Eh, Yongjae terkejut ketika merasakan nafas orang itu berada dalam jarak yang sangat dekat dari lehernya. Ia pun segera menyadari bahwa orang tersebut berada di lehernya.

Dia mengigitnya.

Daehyun side~~~

Hari ini hari dimana ia harus datang ke sekolah barunya. Ia harus mengisi aplikasi dan keterangan lainnya.

Yang menyebalkan di saat ia kelaparan dan ia lupa untuk membawa 'makanannya'. Kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang sekarang. Walaupun ia beberapa kali melewati cafetaria, ia tidak berselera sama-sekali karena itu bukan makanannya. Ia harus cepat pulang dan minum darah. Ya. Ia bukan manusia.

"ugh.." ia meringis ketika pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia pun menaiki sebuah bus. Ternyata di dalam bus penuh. Tidak ada tempat duduk yang tersisa sehingga ia pun berdiri bergelantung di sana. Matanya masih berkunang. Ia merasa kesadarannya akan hilang sebentar lagi. Ia segera mengendalikan dirinya sebelum ia meminum darah orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Snif. Hidungnya mengendus bau yang amat mengoda. Bau itu berasal dari orang yang berada disebelahnya. Ia menahan diri agar tidak berbalik, tetapi tubuhnya tidak menurutinya. Ia malah memandangi orang disebelahnya. Terutama bagian leher. Jika tidak menahan dirinya mungkin Daehyun telah menyerangnya dan menyesap darah yang menggangu indera penciumannya itu. Tetapi kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya sehingga pendangan mereka bertemu. Daehyun cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah. Segera menghilangankan pikiran liarnya. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia sangat terobsesi dengan darah orang di sebelahnya itu.

Sabar…sabar… bertahanlah. Sebentar lagi kau pasti mendapat darah. Ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya sementara bau darah orang di sampingnya

Kemudian bus itu berhenti sehingga mereka terdorong kedepan. Daehyun karena telah lemas, tidak bisa menopang tubuhnya sehingga terdorong kedepan dan menabrak orang didepannya. Ia tergoda dengan bau darah yang semakin tajam ke hidungnya.

End of Daehyun side~~~~

Ia mengigit kulit leher Youngjae. Yongjae dapat merasakan gigi orang tersebut mengigit lehernya. Apa-apan ini!. Ia mulai panik. Ia mulai curiga pada orang tersebut kalau ia seorang perv. Ia pun mendorongnya dan orang itupun limbung ke belakang. Youngjae pun menundukkan wajahnya. Tak ingin melihat wajah penumpang lain yang pasti akan menatap aneh mereka.

" maaf." Orang itu bersuara dan membungkukkan badannya.

Orang itu pun melesat turun dari bus mendahului penumpang lain. Youngjae menatapnya di jendela bus. Orang itu berjalan cepat menyusuri jalan.

Bus pun berjalan lagi. Youngjae masih merinding tentang kejadian tadi. Sementara orang lain di dalam bus tampaknya tidak peduli-atau memang tidak mengetahui. Jantungnya berdengup kencang ketika pikirannya tiba-tiba menutar lagi memori itu.

Youngjae terbangun oleh alarm yang amat berisik. Ia pun merasakan lehernya kaku karena tertidur di meja belajarnya semalaman.

" huffttt…" ia mendengus sambil mematikan alarm jamnya. Waktu menunjuk pukul tujuh pagi. Ia masih begitu malas bangun tetapi ia harus cepat sebelum tertinggal bus pagi. Berpikir tentang bus, ia jadi teringat kejadiannya kemarin. Ia menatap dirinya di pantulan kaca kemudian menyusuri lehernya. Ada bulatan berwarna merah agak keunguan disana.

Youngjae sudah mengaruknya agar terlihat seperti bekas cakaran sehingga ia bisa beralasan itu bekas garukannya ketika tidur. Tetapi sekarang bekas itu membiru dan tidak terlihat seperti cakaran.

" haaah…" ia benci membayangankan apabila teman-temannya melihatnya. Pasti akan tersebar gossip yang tidak menyenangkan. Pelajaran telah memusingkannya apalagi ditambah ia harus meladeni omongan teman-temannya.

Akhirnya ia datang ke sekolahnya juga. Dengan canggung menduduki kursinya. Tampak tidak ada yang peduli dengannya. Tidak! Sebelum Jiho datang dan mengambil tempat di sebelahnya.

" ehem." Cowok itu tersenyum kearah Youngjae yang dibalasnya dengan senyum sekilas.

" Youngjae-ah, sudah belajar untuk ulangan nanti?." Tanya Jiho.

" tentu saja!." Kau pikir menyenangkan mendapat nilai buruk. Kemudian bel masuk berdering.

Guru matematika yang mengajar pagi ini tampak memasuki kelas dan membanting kertas ulangan di mejanya.

" simpan buku kalian. Pastikan hanya ada pensil di meja." Katanya dingin. Tetapi suaranya mengelegar. Semua murid di sana pun mematuhinya. Tak ada yang bersuara. Terlalu berani jika menantang guru killer satu ini. Tapi Youngjae paling takut dengan hasil ulangan ini nantinya. Semoga ia tidak mendapat nilai jelek…

Ulangan sudah berjalan sekitar tiga puluh menit lalu. Tiba-tiba seorang guru tepatnya wali kelas Youngjae datang bersama seorang murid. Semua orang langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke bocah tersebut. Terutama para murid gadis.

" hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru." Wali kelas itu menyuruh anak itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Anak itu pun langsung menbungkukkan badannya dan ketika itulah Youngjae mendongakkan wajahnya dari soalnya. Ia langsung menbulatkan matanya ketika melihat wajah anak itu.

" salam kenal, namaku Daehyun. Mohon kerjasamanya." Katanya lalu tersenyum. Ada anak perempuan yang menjerit tertahan melihatnya.

Youngjae cepat-cepat menundukkan wajahnya. Tak ingin Daehyun mengetahui keberadaannya di sana.

" daehyun-ah. Kau bisa duduk di depan Yoo Youngjae."

Apa?.

Tak sengaja youngjae malah mengangkat wajahnya sehingga daehyun mengarahkan pandangannya kearahnya. Daehyun pn membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Youngjae.

Ketika istirahat, para siswi mengerubuti meja Daehyun. Mereka menanyainya pertanyaan macam-macam dari, hai kau darimana?. Hingga apakah kau sudah memiliki pacar?.

Daehyun agak bingung dengan pertanyaan yang mendtanginya terus-menerus sehingga ia tidak tahu harus di jawab atau tidak. Youngjae dapat mendengar percakapan mereka tetapi ia tidak peduli. Pikirannya sibuk menebak-nebak hasil ulangannya tadi. Ia tidak ingin mendapat nilai jelek lagi atau mengikuti ulangan susulan. Ia sedang menaruh kepalanya diatas meja.

Istirahat kedua telah tiba. Semua orang tampak sedang makan siang. Tetapi Youngjae tidak menemukan Daehyun dimana-mana. Ia cuek lagi kemudian mengambil bekalnya setelah pergi ke cafetaria untuk membeli susu dan berjalan menuju atap sekolah.

Daehyun akhirnya menemukan tempat teramannya untuk 'makan' yaitu di atap sekolah. Ia bersyukur tidak ada pembully yang sedang menghajar anak lain seperti sekolahnya dulu. Ia pun mengeluarkan darah hewan yang disamarkan di dalam karton susu. Ia meneguk isinya dengan sedotan sambil menikmati pemandangan didepannya. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara kaki orang lain. Bau beraroma manis seperti di bus menusuk hidungnya. Ia cepat-cepat mengulum darah yang ada di mulutnya kemudian berbalik untuk memandang siapa itu.

Ia Youngjae, yang juga menatapnya.

"apa aku menggangumu." Kata Youngjae.

" tidak. Tentu saja tidak." Kata Daehyun. Youngjae pun berbalik untuk menemukan tempat lain untuk memakan bekalnya. Daehyun kembali menyesap minumannya ketika Youngjae tidak berada pada jarak pandang dan menghabiskannya. Kemudian ia melirik Youngjae yang berada di ujung sana. Tampak sibuk memakan bekalnya. Ia pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan membersihkan debu yang menempel di seragamnya.

" hei." Youngjae mendongak menatap Daehyun yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya. " aku minta maaf lagi untuk kejadian di bus." Kata Daehyun lagi.

" jangan di pikirkan lagi." " hanya pura-puralah itu tidak terjadi."

" benarkah?. Jadi kau memaafkanku."

" ya. Aku tahu seseorang mungkin terbawa suasana atau tidak kuat menahannya lagi."

" tidak! Bu-bukan seperti itu. aku bukan orang seperti itu"

" oke. Aku paham. Ngomong-ngomong kau baik-baik saja hanya minum susu kotak."

" tidak apa-apa."

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Daehyun mendului Youngjae turun.

Setidaknya suasana menjadi agak cair sekarang. Ketika ia kembali ke kelas kumpulan gadis menyapanya. Ia pun membalasnya dengan senyum. Membuat mereka memekik. Ia lalu kembali ke kursinya. Ketika itu Youngjae datang bersama seorang murid cowok-Jiho di sebelahnya. Mereka masih berbincang ketika melewati meja Daehyun. Aroma manis itu melewati Daehyun lagi membuat perutnya yang terisi terasa dikocok. Ia yakin bau itu berasal dari Youngjae. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa baunya amat tajam tercium daripada bau orang lain.

Dan sekarang ia merasa agak marah ketika melihat youngjae yang terlihat akrab dengan Jiho.

Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title :** Spring Freckles

**Cast :** Youngjae, Daehyun /DaeJae

**Chapter :** 2

**Note :** huah… mian kemarin lama nggak update karena ujian TT_TT. Sekarang tak bawain yang kedua, hope you enjoy it!

Sekolah berakhir pukul enam plus pelajaran tambahan. Sekarang di kelas Daehyun sedang berlangsung pelajaran Fisika. Guru hanya ingin semuanya mendengarkan apa yang di katakannya didepan. Jadi, ketika Daehyun mengedarkan pandangannya dilihatnya teman-temannya telah sibuk dengan dunianya. Ada yang terkantuk, ngobrol, mengambar sesuatu dibukunya begitu pula Youngjae yang sekarang menompang kepalanya di tangannya berusaha untuk tetap terjaga. Keke… Daehyun tak sengaja menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

" nah, sekarang kerjakan soal ini." Guru itu mengetuk soal yang barusan ia tulis di papan. Semua orang dengan malas mengambil buku mereka dan mulai menulis. Guru fisika itu memang selalu begitu, memberikan soal yang sulit untuk muridnya pada jam hampir berakhirnya pelajarannya.

Ia tampak mengedarkan pandangannya. Tertangkap olehnya Daehyun yang tidak memperhatikannya malah sibuk melihat ke samping bangkunya dan itu menggangu pemandangannya. Guru itu mengecek absen lalu berseru, " ah, Daehyun-shii."

Daehyun pun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya kearah guru untuk mengetahui untuk apa dirinya di panggil. Mungkin semua mata tertuju kepadanya sekarang.

" hei, cepat maju ke depan." Seseorang di belakangnya berbisik pada Daehyun. Daehyun segera melakukannya karena guru itu tampaknya sudah bosan menunggu.

Ketika ia sampai ke depan guru itu memberinya sebuah kapur.

" kerjakan." Perintah Guru. Daehyun mengangguk lalu menatap soal yang telah ditulis di papan.

Tampaknya semua orang tertarik dengan hal ini, begitu pula Youngjae. Daehyun masih menatap soal itu dan membelakangi semua orang. Beberapa murid mulai cekikikan membayangkan mungkin nantinya Daehyun akan menyerah.

Daehyun kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke depan dan mulai menulis rumus. Kadang-kadang ia juga bergumam untuk menyelesaikan rumusnya. Semua sudah ada di kepalanya. Bukan kekuatan ajaib atau apa. Semuanya mengalir begitu saja di kepalanya.

Setelah Daehyun selesai menjawab guru itu mengecek pekerjaannya. Ia terlihat agak kagum.

" bagaimana kau melakukannya?." Tanya seorang gadis yang duduk di belakang Daehyun. Ia melotot. Sedangkan suasana mendadak agak hidup dengan suara murid yang saling berbisik.

" rumus itu kan ada di buku paket halaman 41." Jawab Daehyun singkat.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat membalik bukunya ke halaman empat puluh satu. Ia membaca setiap huruf yang tertulis disana dan mencocokkannya di papan tulis. Memang rumit, tetapi ia jadi agak paham dengan rumus itu sekarang.

" daebak." Gumamnya lirih.

Bel tanda pulang akhirnya berdering dua jam kemudian. "Daehyun-ah sampai besok." Seorang yeoja dengan beberapa temannya melambaikan tangan kearahnya. Daehyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Daehyun sedang mengepak barangnya sementara teman-temannya yang lain sudah berhamburan ke luar kelas.

Ia kembali mencium aroma manis lagi ketika Youngjae sedang melewatinya bersama Jiho. Mereka tampak akrab.

Seketika itupula Daehyun merasa terbakar. Seharusnya ia melupakan segala perasaan aneh ini. Karena seharusnya kaum vampir menjauhi umat manusia. Lalu bagaimana kalau Youngjae atau yang lainnya mengetahui jika ia vampir.

" hey Youngjae." Kata Daehyun sambil berdiri. Youngjae dan Jiho menoleh. Mereka menatap Daehyun. Daehyun merasakan emosinya kembali turun.

" ka-kau naik bus?." Daehyun kehilangan kata-katanya seiring dengan padamnya emosinya. Suaranya yang kian mengecil itu hanya bisa ditangkap setengahnya oleh telinga Youngjae. Sehingga Youngjae malah memandang Daehyun dengan pandangan penuh tanda tanya.

" kau bilang apa?." Kata Youngjae. Sedangkan Daehyun memandangnya sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Ragu untuk mengulang perkataannya.

" bukan apa-apa…" Daehyun pun cepat-cepat mengepak barangnya yang masih tergeletak di mejanya.

Jiho yang masih di dekat Youngjae pun melempar pandangan bingung ke Youngjae. Youngjae membalasnya dengan mengangkat bahunya sekilas. Itu membuat Daehyun agak salah tingkah dan memilih menundukkan wajahnya.

" hey Daehyun." Panggil Youngjae. Daehyun cepat-cepat mengadahkan kepalanya.

" kau mau pulang bareng. Sepertinya kita sama jalur." Kata Youngjae. Daehyun membulatkan matanya dulu sebelum menjawab,

" baiklah."

Mereka (Daehyun dan Youngjae) berjalan beriringan menuju bus stop yang letaknya di ujung jalan. Mereka berpisah dengan Jiho setelah melewati gerbang-karena Jiho tinggal di jalan yang berbeda.

Langit berwarna oranye dengan udara yang agak dingin khas musim gugur. Perlahan membelai wajah mereka dengan udaranya yang agak dingin.

Tak ada yang bicara lagi semenjak Jiho pergi. Youngjae pun tampaknya tidak ingin mengawali sebuah pembicaraan. Sedangkan Daehyun sendiri tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Suasana terasa canggung. Daehyun berpikir mungkin Youngjae masih ingat kejadian di bus waktu itu seperti dirinya, otaknya bandel memutar sendiri memori itu walaupun daehyun mencoba menghentikannya. Mendadak ia mulai merasa kejadian itu memalukan. Memang apa yang dipikirkan seseorang sampai mengigit leher orang asing. Kalau bukan karena ia perv atau berkelainan lalu apa?. Kalau ia berkata karena ia vampir dan sedang kelaparan siapa juga yang akan percaya?!.

Sebagai vampir pun, seharusnya ia menghindari lingkungan yang terlalu akrab dengan manusia. Terlalu berbahaya bagi kaum vampir. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba mengigit orang dan menyesap darahnya di tengah kerumunan. Bisa-bisa ia diburu dan dimusnahkan. Beberapa kali ia harus mengingatkan dirinya tentang hal itu. Bahkan Himchan sudah pernah marah padanya. Tetapi dirinya tetap mendekati manusia. _Ayolah, berteman dengan manusia tidak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan._ Daehyun seakan mengatakan begitu tetapi dalam hatinya ia masih merasa ragu dengan keputusannya.

" aku tidak menyangka sebelumnya, ternyata kau hebat juga." Youngjae akhirnya membuka mulut. Ia berkata sambil membenahi ransel di punggungnya.

" terimakasih. Tapi aku hanya mengerjakan satu soal."

" tapi kau memecahkan sebuah soal yang paling rumit dengan baik. Bagiku itu hebat." Kata Youngjae. Daehyun meliriknya tidak menyangka Youngjae akan berkata begitu padanya.

" hhh… ujian universitas sebentar lagi…. Oh, iya kenapa kau pindah pada saat seperti ini? "

Daehyun terdiam sesaat. " hmm… ada masalah keluarga." Ucapnya kemudian. Youngjae pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan tidak bertanya lagi. Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat pemberhentian bus. Seperti biasa keadaan halte sudah sesak oleh penumpang lain.

" kaja…" kata Youngjae ketika sebuah bus tampak mendekat. Mereka pun berdiri di pinggiran trotoar menyambut bus bersama penumpang lain. Bus pun berhenti di depan mereka dan beruntung di dalamnya nyaris kosong.

Kali ini mereka mendapat tempat duduk. Youngjae yang terlihat senang langsung menghempaskan pantatnya pada salah satu tempat duduk yang jendelanya terbuka Daehyun mengikutinya.

" kau berhenti dimana?." Youngjae kembali bertanya.

" halte depan. Kau?."

" aku masih satu lagi dari halte-mu."

Daehyun hanya berkata "oh." Dan mereka terdiam lagi. Bus pun berjalan, Joungjae pun menaruh kepalanya ke jendela yang ada di belakangnya untuk merasakan angin yang menerpanya. Daehyun hanya memperhatikannya dan berpikir, bukannya kegiatan itu berbahaya. Ia ingin memperingatkan Youngjae ketika ekor matanya menemukan sesuatu. Seseorang sedang memperhatikannya.

Ketika Daehyun berbalik kearahnya ia langsung membuang muka. Daehyun tidak dapat melihat mukanya karena ia tertutup masker. Tapi ia terlihat mencolok. Ia berkulit pucat dan rambutnya dicat merah keunguan. Kakinya yang begitu panjang terlihat menjuntai. Siapa dia?. Daehyun pun memilih tidak peduli lalu memalingkan wajahnya darinya dan kembali menatap jalanan.

Daehyun melirik Youngjae yang telah menghentikan aktivitasnya melongok keluar jendela kini menatap lurus ke depan.

Bus pun berhenti di depan sebuah halte yang di tuju Daehyun. Daehyun pun berdiri dari duduknya lalu melirik Youngjae.

" aku berhenti disini." Katanya.

" oh, sampai jumpa." Ujar Youngjae.

Daehyun pun melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan berjalan kaki. Rumah Himchan masih beberapa meter lagi melewati sebuah gang. Tiba-tiba ia merasa aneh. Seperti ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ia berbalik dan tidak ia temui siapapun. Ia melanjutkan jalannya tiba-tiba ia merasakan seseorang berjalan cepat kearahnya. Belum sempat ia menengok orang itu telah memegang pundaknya dan memaksanya menatap orang itu.

Daehyun membelalakan matanya ketika sosok itu ternyata orang yang berada di bus tadi.

Huah… akhirnya bisa abdet juga ^^

Sepertinya Daehyun kaku banget disini keke….. karena ia vampir dan jarang bersosialisasi *kiranya bgitu menurut author ^^

Makasih buat semua yang udah komen. I like it! *hehe….

See you the next chapter ^^d


End file.
